


My Teammate, My Teammate, And Me

by Flowoftime



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Relationship Study, They all just love each other so much, Vignette, i have an assignment due at 11:59 today, im a sucker for found family tropes ok, list of headcanons i had for them basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime
Summary: Ever wonder what the blue team ever gets up to in their spare time? Strangely, a lot of things apparently.Includes: Diana being the literal definition of ‘book smart not street smart’, Hannah being a lovable asshole, Barbara trying to keep everyone together and holding the brain cell, and how family can be found in unlikely places.
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish & Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, minor - Relationship
Comments: 43
Kudos: 219





	My Teammate, My Teammate, And Me

**Author's Note:**

> ok i just thought of this and i was like i wish there was more fics about diana and han and barb interacting, so here it is, diana and han and barb interacting. I love them a lot ok

“I’m… perplexed by this movie.”

Hannah and Barbara looked at Diana, who had an unreadable expression on her face. Hannah rolled her eyes while Barbara shot her a look. Diana raised her eyebrow. “...What?”

“Just because it’s straight doesn’t mean it’s weird, you lesbian,” Hannah said turning back to the projector, which Cons let them borrow courtesy of Amanda. “Tom Holland is hot! Every girl can see that!”

Diana made a face. “I’m merely confused by the movie’s premise. Even with suspending my disbelief, I still find the concept of gaining powers from a spider of all things perplexing.” Diana sipped her tea. “Even as a lesbian, I’m willing to make an argument against the attractiveness of Tom Holland.”

Barbara blew her a raspberry. “Oh yeah? Pray tell, Miss Cavendish, give us an attractive man, then!”

Diana opened her mouth only to close it again. Visibly troubled, she looked at the ground. “I-I…. uh… John Keats?”

It was Barb’s turn to grimace. “John… Keats…” She said slowly. “Isn’t he that guy who died of tuberculosis at 25?” 

Diana shook her head. “No no, I’m on board with this idea now,” She said with conviction. “John Keats was the superior man.”

“Han, google this guy,” Barb said to her, who was already on her crystal ball. Both of their eyes bulged at the sight of this 18th century english man. Hannah bursted out laughing.

“You  _ gotta be _ kidding me!!” Hannah said, laughing to the point of tears. “I forgot Diana had the tastes of a thirty year old victorian lady!!”

“I’ll have you know! I think he’s great because of all the things he’s achieved!!” Diana huffed crossing her arms. “He’s a... well accomplished, nice man!”

“I can’t believe you have a crush on Akko when  _ this _ is your ideal man.” Barbara shoved the crystal ball in her face, Diana narrowed her eyes. “Like… look at him!!”

Diana blushed a deep red. “H-He’s regarded as one of the greats in his field!!” She sputtered. “And I  _ do not _ have a crush on Akko!!”

Hannah waved her off. “I mean Diana _ does _ have a thing for brunettes,” She said, looking over Barbara’s shoulder. “Plus, what makes him so good anyway?”

Diana’s eyes lit up. “I was waiting for this!” She clasped her hands together. “He’s a poet!!”

“Ah.. there’s the lesbian I know.”

—

The blue team’s door burst open to reveal the entire blue team behind it. They all looked so haggard and disheveled, tired eyes on their faces. Diana and Hannah collapsed to the floor, Barbara sighed.

“Come on... Up, up,” Barbara tried to pull on their arms. “You’re both getting dirt on your clothes.”

“Not as much as the dirt on it already,  _ bleugh _ ,” Hannah gagged, looking straight at Diana who had a dreamy look on her face. “I can’t believe you  _ accidentally  _ summoned a dragon.”

Diana smiled the biggest smile she could. “Akko kissed me!!” She squealed so undignified. “She told me, ‘Good luck!! I believe in you!’ And kissed me!! On Samhain of all days!!”

“Romantic. Then you proceed to accidentally summon a dragon, single handedly disrupting the ceremony,” Hannah cackled. “I can’t believe you, Miss Cavendish.”

“But did you see the way she  _ vanquished _ that dragon?!” Diana gushed. “She was so beautiful!! Like a shining star in pale moonlight!! And she KISSED me!! And we held hands!! Oh gods, I’m over the moon right now.

There were many things to Diana Cavendish, but there’s a lot of things that she was not and  _ gushing _ over someone was one of those things. Hannah was definitely soaking all this up for later. 

Barbara saw the wicked glint in her eyes and grabbed the both of their collars like how a lioness carries their cubs. “Quit it, let her have her fun.”

“This is gold, Barb. You can’t throw me a bone and expect me not to eat it!!”

She sighed. “Can you stop tormenting Diana for five seconds,” Barbara rolled her eyes. “Not like she can hear you right now anyway.”

Diana, who was still dopey eyed, grabbed Hannah’s hands. “I could die right now and I’d be happy.”

“Look at her, Barb. This is the best blackmail material in the history of blackmail material.”

Barbara could feel a pulse in her head. “That’s it, I’m throwing you into the bathroom, Han. You better get that dragon dirt off you,” She said, throwing her into said bathroom. Barb sighed again once more and looked at Diana, who just smiled back. 

“You know despite everything, I’m weirdly proud of you?” Barb snickered. “Like… oh my god she actually did it. Good on you, you funky little lesbian.”

Diana giggled once more, curling up to Barbara’s side like a cat. “I feel quite daring right now. Tomorrow, I’m gonna put TWO cubes of sugar in my tea!!” She nodded in determination. “In fact, I’ll over steep it like some kind of heathen!! I’ll commit academic dishonesty and i’ll sleep in!!”

Barbara patted her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “God, you are so lame.” She smiled. 

Diana landed on her side. “I feel… so content. Never once in my life did it feel like everything can go right. But now it feels like it could and... that’s exhilarating.”

Barbara looked at her, gentle concern written In her eyes. “Things  _ will _ go right, Diana. Even if it doesn’t, which I doubt it will, we’ll be here with you either way.” Barbara placed her hand over hers and smiled. “What’s that saying you like again? ‘A believing heart is your magic?’”

And the moment Barbara finished saying all of that, Diana burst into tears.

“D-Diana?! Hold on—! Are you ok—?!”

“I’m sorry!! I’m very emotional right now!!”

—

“Come on Diana!! Pick up the pace!!”

Diana grumbled, carefully bookmarking the page in her poetry book. “I fail to see why we need to follow Barbara around on her date.”

Hannah glared at her and turned back to watching Barbara from afar, who was sharing an ice cream cone with Lotte on a bright sunny afternoon in Brytonbury. It was certainly a nice day to have a date.

Meanwhile, Diana and Hannah were hiding in some park bushes across from the café Lotte and Barbara were currently in. Hannah conjured up magic binoculars, of course. 

“Clearly you don’t know how terrible it was for us on your first date with Akko! Do you know how many comically large pianos you two stood under that day?!” She huffed. “We need to make sure Barb doesn’t die.”

“How noble of you. Though, I hardly think Barbara needs our help,” Diana said, taking her spot next to Hannah, indulging herself with a potato chip. “She was always the most put together out of the three of us.”

“Still, we have to make sure!!” Hannah scanned the area for any possible maladies. “I’m not letting our best friend have a terrible date.” She whispered.

Diana looked at her with a smug grin on her face. “Oh? What is this? Is this definitive proof that Hannah England has a heart?”

She stuck her tongue out. “Don’t make me bring it up. Oh, what was it? ‘She was a shining star in pale moonlight?’”

Diana blushed and threw a chip bag at her while Hannah cackled. “You are a terrible enigma of your own creation.”

“You know it!” She snickered. She set her sights on Barbara again, who seemed to be laughing together with Lotte about something. “Besides... you know how nervous Barb was about this. She’s been planning this for weeks! She was almost as bad as you.”

Hannah looked at the ground, making lazy circles on the dirt. “Of course I don’t want anything bad to happen because of something she can’t control,” She grumbled. “What's so wrong with that?”

Diana tilted her head and gave her a gentle smile. “I understand your concern. I’m a bit worried for her as well,” Diana shot a look at Barbara’s direction. “But that’s why we helped with the planning and practicing conversation topics with her.”

Hannah snickered. “Yeah, you played a really good practice Lotte.”

She nodded in agreement. “I assure you, with Barbara’s wit and kindness, not to mention her genius.” Diana hummed. “I’m sure whatever problem comes her way, she’ll figure it out.”

Hannah lowered her wand, letting the magic binoculars dissipate. “Maybe…Yeah, you’re right.”

Diana beamed to herself. “I’m always right.” 

“Ugh, whatever. I guess I’ll pack everything up now.”

She flashed her another smile before glancing at Barbara one more time. And Diana would’ve turned to join in helping her, if not for her eyes suddenly almost bulging out of her sockets.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. She followed her gaze. “Diana? What the matter with you—“

Hannah had to blink twice. “I-Is that— Are they—?!”

“—Standing under a comically large piano hanging by a thread?!” Diana yelped, all she could do was point.

“Well don’t just stand there, Cavendish!! Get your wand!! Go!! Go!!”

—

“Ready?!” Barbara yelled.

“Ready!!” Hannah yelled back.

“Three! Two! One!” Barbara shot finger guns in the air. 

“Converse!!”

Diana twirled in place, crossing her arms. “Hello Miss Hannah England. I’m Amanda O’Neill and I like to bother people and get Diana’s girlfriend in trouble for fun.”

Barbara threw a pebble at her. “Take this seriously.”

They were all standing in the courtyard, as customary for these sorts of things. Diana and Hannah were standing adjacent from each other while Barbara was sitting pretty on a picnic blanket, sipping tea. Hannah was sporting a red face while Diana remained poise and calm.

“S-So,” Hannah looked at the ground. “H-How are you?”

Diana looked at her fingernails. “I’m absolutely filled to the brim with overconfidence right now.” She pursed her lips. “In fact, I might just attempt to magically lift a truck with my bare hands. I’d mostly likely fail to, hurting myself and maybe others in the process, but I do not care.”

“Okay come on!! She doesn’t even speak like that!!” Hannah fumed. “Don’t forget you owe me!! I was practice Akko remember?!”

“The cue cards!!” Barbara yelled from the sidelines. “Don’t forget the cue cards, Han!!”

Hannah blinked and reached into her pocket. “Oh right, is this one of the scenarios?”

And sure enough, it was. Everything Diana said was word for word on the ‘if Amanda was feeling really cocky and confident when you approach her’ cue card. 

Hannah made a face to herself. “Uhh…what do I say…” She scanned the card while Diana waited patiently. “Uh… ‘Well how about you lift me instead? I’m sure they’ll be less collateral damage.’”

Diana clasped her hand together. “Splendid! What a wonderful compromise!” Diana stood there, not moving a muscle. “I would carry you but…. you know... I physically cannot do that.”

“Good job Han!!” Barbara jogged over. “You’ve successfully flirted!! Wow!!”

Barbara placed a golden star on her shoulder while Hannah deadpanned. “Really?! That was a successful flirt?! Have you two even flirted at all in your life?!”

Barbara and Diana shared a look with each other and turned back to Hannah with a nod. “Usually I just mention nightfall quotes that suit the mood!! Lotte absolutely swoons over it!”

Diana looked at her palm. “I’ve written many sonnets and poems if those count?”

Hannah wanted to pull her hair out. “Ughhhh.. you two are useless.” She looked at the cue cards and threw them to the ground. “And these cards aren’t helping either!”

Diana gasped, quickly diving after them. “Don’t disrespect the cue cards!! We wrote over 450 different scenarios!!”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying!! I want to be able to talk to Amanda without looking at paper!!”

“Uh… just talk to me normally?”

Hannah turned around and screamed. She turned around so fast, in fact, Diana and Barbara didn’t register that she was falling straight towards them. Before they knew it, they were a blue team puddle.

Barbara groaned. “Hey Amanda…” She mumbled from underneath Diana’s back.

She raised her eyebrow before nodding. “...Ah, I guess the wonder team is having one of those weird things you guys do.” Amanda waved them off. “Well, Me and Akko just wanted to see what you guys were doing.”

As if on cue, Akko appeared right behind her. “ _ Ohayou!! _ ” She said with her signature smile. Diana’s eyes lit up as she sat up from the pile like a puppy wagging their tail.

“Akko!” Diana beamed, flashing her the brightest of smiles.

Akko did the same. “Diana!” She said, scooping her up from the ground as laughter filled the air. They were off into their little world now, nothing could stop them. Barbara sighed.

“Do you think they’ll ever get out of the honeymoon phase?” Barbara absentmindedly wondered as she watched the couple twirl around the grass like it was only the two of them. 

Amanda shrugged. “They’ve been pining for each other ever since they met, I’d be surprised if they ever break up.”

“The wonders of meet uglies I guess.” Barbara dusted off her skirt. “I’m gonna go make those idiots don’t hurt themselves or something.”

And off Barbara went. Not before playfully nudging Hannah in Amanda’s direction, not so subtly giving her a wink and a nod. She blushed a deep dark red, she didn't know whether she was feeling anger or embarrassment.

Amanda raised her an eyebrow. “What was that all about?” 

“N-Nothing,” She said quickly. “D-Don’t worry about it.”

They both stare at each other for a brief moment, Hannah curses to herself and looks straight to the floor. Amanda purses her lips and looks off to the side. 

“You and the wonder team..,” She said, trying to make conversation. “You guys are pretty close, huh?”

“Of course,” Hannah answered almost immediately. “I’ve known them since we were kids. It was all our collective dream to join Luna Nova and become great witches.”

“That’s… actually really cool,” Amanda looked back at her. “You guys are always around each other so… kinda figure y’all at least don’t hate each other to hangout that much.”

Hannah resigned to herself. “I love them, unfortunately. They’re like my sisters, we’ve always relied on each other.” She sighed before quickly lifting her head and an accusatory finger at Amanda. “If you  _ dare _ tell anyone that you’re a dead man, O’Niell.”

Amanda put her hands up with a smirk. “Okay, princess. No need to get defensive about loving your friends.”

Amanda laughed to herself and before Hannah knew it, she was laughing a little bit too. “I guess that’s… kinda silly isn’t it?”

“A little,” Amanda replied. “But I find it’s kinda sweet… you’re kinda sweet.”

A soft blush danced across her face catching the tips of her earlobes. Hannah swallowed as she could very vaguely hear Barbara and Diana screaming in her mind about the cue cards. 

“And what about the other parts? Is it nice and sugary?” She replied in record time. Now  _ that _ was a flirt, she should’ve definitely gotten a gold star for that.

Amanda seemed to agree. “Maybe, but sugar and salt do look the same after all.”

Hannah grew bolder. “Then why don’t you come and find out?” 

Amanda pursed her lips once more, she could see a vague feeling dance behind her eyes as they stared at each other. “While I would love too, I was actually on my way to lift a truck with my bare hands. Akko was gonna come watch.”

Hannah had to blink twice, trying to stop herself from laughing. They were geniuses, those two.

“...You wanna know a very fun alternative?”

—

“Remind me why we’re watching this movie?”

“Okay, I’m gonna be straight up with you Dia.” Barbara said, taking her seat. “I just wanna look at Tom Holland again. I need that serotonin okay.”

Diana shrugged, sipping a bit of her tea. “Fair. I for one, will watch this for the plot because I am a respectable consumer of media.”

Hannah grabbed the bowl of popcorn some into her mouth before handing it to Barbara. “Yeah of course, I’m sure you watched But I’m a Cheerleader for the plot too huh?”

Diana almost spat out her tea, blushing a deep red. “O-Of course!! The plot was… interesting.”

“Yeah, Clea DuVall sure is interesting.”

Hannah and Barbara shared a laugh as Diana rolled her eyes and helped herself to some popcorn. “You two are incorrigible.”

Barbara stuck her tongue out. “You love us anyway.”

A warm feeling snaked its way into Diana’s heart. Maybe it was the tea warming her up, but the sight of her two best friends just simply enjoying themselves in her presence was… comforting. She really was grateful she had people like them in her lives.

So instead she just smiled. “Of course, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have an assignment due at 11:59 today but instead what do i do? post fic of course. 
> 
> live me something nice! a comment or a kudos maybe? uwu


End file.
